The Battle Begins
The Battle Begins is the first book in the The Winslow Sisters: Defenders of Bay City series by Maryam Wells published by Xilbris Publishing. Section heading 17-year-old Mel Winslow is a typical high school student being her senior year and also looking out for her younger sister, Kris, who had just begun her freshman year. Meanwhile, General Trax sets a course to Earth on his spaceship to conquer it. Two days later, Trax's ship arrives in the Earth's atmosphere, Gretchen hears about it and rushes to get her nieces out of school and get them to safety, but they are stopped by Trax's soldiers. After they retreated, the twins asked their aunt what was going on and why were the aliens after them. Gretchen had no choice but to tell them the truth. Gretchen tells the twins that their father was a Earth Defenders and came from a line of Earth Defenders. Since his death, the twins have now become Earth Defenders to protect Earth from evil. Gretchen tells the twins that General Trax is an alien who race had attempted to conquer Earth but fail, now he is assigned to take over Earth and it is up to Mel and Kris to stop him and save Earth. As the sisters struggle to come to terms about becoming Defenders of Earth, Trax's forces show up and prepare to kill them. Mel battle Gunbots and Tankbots, while Kris successfully fight the Maggots and one of Trax's robots, the mighty Kongbot. During a battle against Trax's Decimator, Mel is injured and knocked unconscious. Kris finds her sister and rescues her. After another fight with Trax's maggots, Mel is brought back to Professor Hunt's lab, who is a colleague of Gretchen and the twins' father and repaired. Though the survived their first battle, Hunt shows the sisters what will be in store for them if they continue their mission to defend Earth. Meanwhile, Trax is planning a full-scale assault on the world as we know it. The twins ask Hart how they can prepare for Trax's next attack. They instructs them to hone their martial arts prowess. While out taking photos, Kris discovers Trax's troops on the move. She alerts Kris; They leave and fight to save Bay City. They vow to do everything in their collective power to keep our planet safe and free from Trax's evil mutant armies, they also promised not their let their mission interfere with their normal life as high school students and normal teenagers. Main Characters *Mel Winslow - As the older sister, Mel is much on the sensible and mature one. She along with Kris became the new Earth Defenders to stop General Trax from conquering Earth. She's an aspiring journalist. Her signature color is Blue. At the time became in the Earth Defender, she was 17. *Kris Winslow - As Mel's little sister, Kris is the gutsy, out-spoken, and happy-go-lucky. She is a singer and songwriter and dreams of moving to L.A. to become a pop star, Kris became a Earth Defender, along with her older sister, to prevent General Trax from taking over Earth and enslave the population. Her signature color is Pink. At the time she was defending both Bay City and Earth, she was 14. Allies *Gretchen Winslow - Mel and Kris's aunt and legal guardian. She is also the sisters' mentor when it comes to them battling aliens. She is the younger sister of the girls' father, Nick Winslow. *Professor Hunt - Gretchen's colleague. He mentored the Nick, Mel and Kris's father. *Dex - an Venjax alien from the planet Venjax II who was captured by General Trax, but rescued by the Winslow sister's. He is Mel's love interest. *Drew Lucas - A civilian and a student at Bay City High. He is Kris's love interest. When he, Mel, Kris, Dex, and Alina graduated high school, Drew discovered that Kris and her sister battled aliens. *Nick Winslow - Mel and Kris's father. An adventurer and scientist who became an Earth Defender when Earth was threatened in 1996. During his days defending Earth, he met Princess Rhiane, who's homeworld was enslaved by the Dominion of Evil. She and Nick had an relationship then produced two daughters, Mel in 1993 and Kris in 1996. But Rhiane's planet was unsafe for her and Nick to raise their daughters and Nick believed that they'll be safer on Earth. *Princess Rhiane - An alien princess and mother of Mel and Kris. Villains *